


Soulmates

by HunnyBunnyERZA



Series: HunnyBunny’s Dianakko Week 2019 [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Dianakko Week 2019, F/F, First Meetings, I suck at tagging, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnyBunnyERZA/pseuds/HunnyBunnyERZA
Summary: Soulmates are connected by images of flowers, almost like tattoos that appear and disappear at will, appearing on their skin in compliance to the pain felt by their soulmate. Images of red flowers represent emotional pain and images of yellow flowers represent physical pain. There is a spot on the side of the left arm that will never have a flower on it until the two soulmates make eye contact, and once they do, an identical flower will appear in that spot permanently, connecting the two for eternity.Aka...Your good ol’ soulmates Au :)





	Soulmates

** _Soulmate Au rules _ **

_ Soulmates are connected by images of flowers, almost like tattoos that appear and disappear at will, appearing on their skin in compliance to the pain felt by their soulmate. Images of red flowers represent emotional pain and images of yellow flowers represent physical pain. There is a spot on the side of the left arm that will never have a flower on it until the two soulmates make eye contact, and once they do, an identical flower will appear in that spot permanently, connecting the two for eternity.  _

Akko was always astounded by these flowers, ever since they had first appeared on her skin when she was young. Throughout her childhood, her skin had always seemed to be covered in red flowers, and her spine was always traced with yellow ones, as if her soulmate would always need to keep perfect posture, to the point where it was straining. Little Akko was in awe of the flower’s beauty. But once she got older and learned that the fact that she was covered in flowers meant her soulmate was constantly feeling pain and heartache, she seemed to rethink her initial thoughts of these flowers. Akko now had a goal in life. She was to find this soulmate of hers, and cheer her up,  _ somehow. _

Diana reacted to these random flowers appearing on her skin a bit differently. They would often appear sparratically, covering her entire body from head to toe, but then disappear moments later. Diana inferred a lot about her soulmate’s personality based on this. She could tell that her soulmate’s mood could change in instantly, one second she would be down in the dumps and the next there would be a huge smile returning to her face. But this also showed how her soulmate would get right back up again after falling, and she admired that. Diana wasn’t as nearly as determined to find her soulmate as Akko, but she was still very driven to do so. 

— — —

After transferring to Luna Nova, ready to chase after her dream of becoming a witch, Akko truly believed that she would find her soulmate here at school as well. Diana, on the other hand, was too focused on her studies to entirely worry about finding her soulmate, she just kept telling herself that the time will present itself, and she had no reason to stress over it until then. 

However, surprise wouldn’t even begin to surprise what either of them felt when they finally met each other on that remarkable day. 

It was Akko’s first day of classes at Luna Nova, she raced through the halls ignoring anyone who told her to slow down. After a while, she tripped over her own feet, stumbling forward and landing on the ground. It took a bit before she realized there were two feet directly in front of her knees. She looked up to see who they belonged to, and that’s when it happened. 

_ They made eye contact.  _

That was the trigger. Light began shining from each of their arms, as an identical flower unlike any they’d ever seen before appeared on each of them. They both gazed at each other with widened eyes, the realization hitting them that the soulmate they'd spent nearly their entire life searching for was standing right in front of them. 

Akko quickly got herself up off the ground, shooting up towards Diana and embracing her so tightly that the other girl could barely breathe. Diana was tense at first, but ultimately wrapped her hands around Akko’s back, albeit much lighter than the embrace that was being given to her. 

“I can’t believe… after all this time, I found you,” Akko muttered, cautiously loosening her embrace the slightest bit once she realized how hard it was. This only caused Diana to tighten her grip in return. 

“Likewise, and I can’t believe, it’s you,” Diana murmured, clearly baffled by the whole situation. Nothing had ever made her just as speechless, or lose her composure the way this had. 

They stayed together for a while, before reluctantly pulling away, not wanting to be late to the first day of classes. 

“Hey, Diana? I know we just met, but…” Akko eagerly gripped Diana’s hand and interlocked their fingers, smiling widely up at her. “Can we walk to class together?”

Diana couldn’t help but smile back, most likely larger than she had ever let herself smile before. 

“Of course!”

And so, despite Lotte and Susy’s confusion, and Hannah and Barbara’s agitation, the pair entered the classroom, hand in hand, and spent nearly all of their free time at each other’s side, together _ .  _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. Please leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed it :)


End file.
